The not so perfect jedi
by Star Wars is life
Summary: This story mainly followes an OC jedi padawan named Bren and his mainly sexual adventures in discovering that a lot of jedi bend the rules
1. Chapter 1

**Main: Bren**

 **Human male**

 **Born 35 BBY**

 **Master:Drea**

 **Togruta female**

 **Born 46 BBY**

 **Bren held his lightsaber close to his body blocking and deflecting incoming shots from several training droids it's something he's done many many times but this time he was nervous because this wasn't just a training exercise this is a test.**

 **The clone wars have been going on for about a year and a half and theJedi are needed more than ever. Masters are taking on apprentices sooner than normal because of the war,**

 **Bren is one of the students that the masters have they're eye on and now they see if he is ready.**

 **His blue lightsaber humed as he swung it to intercept some of the shots sending most of them straight back to where they came from right into the drones he hears them drop Bren moves forward and slices another one but never letting his defenses down after a while he is standing in the middle of the room surrounded with destroyed drones**

 **he turns of the blue blade of the lightsaber and slightly bows to the masters then walks out of the room feeling good about his performance.**

 **Bren looked like you're average jedi student he was wearing the normal brown jedi attire he had two lightsabers hanging from his belt one was shorter than the other but not by much Bren was in his teens with short brown hair and blue eyes**

 **he has been at the temple for most of his life just like all the other padawans the only times he ever left courucant was on special training missions but that stopped when the war began** **so he was really excited to get a master and travel around the galaxy**

 **a few of his friends hade already been chosen by a master and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little jealous**

 **´´Bren wait up´´ a female voice call out behind him it's a voice he recognizes he turns around ´´Ahsoka it's been so long´´ he say's and opens his arms to hug her she does the same they hold each other for a while**

 **´´It's so good to see you again´´ she says as she hangs her head on his shoulder we pull away from each other smiling Ahsoka is one of the friends that got a master early they have been friends for a long time of course after she became a padawan they don't see each other very much**

 **´´I saw you in the training room you've been practicing´´ she says with a smile** **´´ yea I'm pretty sure I can beat you now,, Bren says with a cocky smile**

 **she raises her left eyebrow well I guess she just raises her eye since togrutans don't have hair and she tries do contain her laughter her cheeks bulge up and a small pfffft escapes here mouth´´you haven't been able to beat me since we were younglings ´´she says and lightly punches him in the shoulder** **Bren just smiles and says ´´I'm glad that you're alright´´ ´´thanks´´**

 **they walk for a while and she tells him about all the adventures she and her master have had they end up in the cafeteria and get something to eat they sit across from each other**

 **Bren can't help but to look at her he's kind of had a crush on her for a long time but of course he cant do anything about it because they are jedi and jedi aren't allowed to make attachments**

 **still she keeps getting more and more beautiful every time he sees her, her amazing orange skin her cute face amazing body and those beautiful eye's he remembers just before she left the temple she always wore just a simple tube top and a short skirt showing of her stomach and a lot more skin than the masters where comfortable with**

 **now she wears this sort of short tight backless dress and form fitting leggings that have triangles cut out on the side and Bren had to admit he likes this look much better**

 **´´Bren?,, he hears Ahsoka calling his name he must have blanked out for a minute´´Bren are you ok ´´ she askes**

 **he shakes his head a little bit getting back to the here and now ´´yea I'm fine why´´ he says smiling**

 **´´well you where just siting there staring at me´´**

 **´´was I ? sorry I got lost in a thought´´ he quickly says**

 **´´really what are you thinking about ?´´ she askes with a curious expression**

 **Bren quickly thinks of what to say ´´um oh I was just thinking if any of the masters will pick me´´**

 **she smiles and says ´´you know I think they will´´**

 **he looks at her ´´thanks´´**

 **they finish eating and walk out of the cafeteria her comlink beeps she answers ´´Ahsoka here´´**

 **a mans voice speaks from the com ´´ Ahsoka where are you we where suppose to begin you're training 30 minutes ago´´**

 **her eye's open wide ´´sorry master I'm on my way ´´ she closes the comlink and turns to Bren**

 **´´ sorry have to go see you later ok ´´ she starts to run down the hall**

 **´´yea see ya´´ Bren yells after her he turns around and heads to his room** **when he got there he sits down still thinking about Ahsoka and starts to work on his lightsabers just to try and think about something else**

 **Bren had been in his room for about an hour their is a knock on the door he gets up and answer a Togruta stands on the other side she is wearing the normal jedi attire she is a little taller than Bren she has blue skin and her montrals rest down her shoulders down to her stomach with blue markings on them, on her face she has white lines on the edge of her face startin at the top of her jaw and following it down on both sides of her face she also has a mask like mark covering her eye's and forhead ending in flame like edges**

 **´´Bren ´´ she askes looking at him her voice is soft but mature**

 **´´yes ´´ he says**

 **´´May I come in ´´ Bren stands aside and gesture inside she walks in and Bren closes the door after her**

 **´´ My name is Drea I was one of the masters watching you're test´´ she has a serius look on her face**

 **´´and ?´´ Bren asks a little nervous**

 **she looks at him and smiles ´´ You passed I am you're new master´´**

 **a smile goes across Bren's face and he's fighting the urge to hug her**

 **´´ I look forward to teaching you ´´**

 **Bren takes a more formal stance and slightly bows ´´ and I look forward to learning from you´´**

 **she bows back ´´ I will be in contact we will be leaving soon´´** **she walks out of the room and the door closes behind her**

 **Bren jumps out of joy ´´YES! I can't wait to tell Ahsoka ´´**

 **Bren runs to the main training room it's a big room with everything a jedi student needs there are multiple masters and apprentices training some with the force and some with lightsabers**

 **Bren looks around but can't see Ahsoka anywhere ´´ I guess she's done with training´´ Bren thinks to him self**

 **Bren turns on his comlink and calls Ahsoka but there is no answer´´ maybe she's in her room ´´ he thinks**

 **and heads there after walking for about 5 minutes he reaches her room it's been awhile since he visited her room he raises his fist to knock on the door but stops he senses something it's something that doesn't happen often**

 **he feels a feeling of happiness, pleasure, satisfaction and lust he lowers his hand and looks at the door it's coming from Ahsokas room**

 **Bren uses the force to unlock the door and slightly opens it he looks inside and gasps**

 **Ahsoka is on her bed naked on all fours getting pounded by her master ´´AAAHHh it's been so long since we where able to do this´´ Ahsoka says her tounge stiking out of her mouth**

 **Bren's dick is rock solid as he watches ahsoka get fucked**

 **her master starts going faster and Ahsoka gives of more moans of satisfaction she slides her hands forward until her breasts are touching her bed at this point Bren takes out his dick and starts stroking it**

 **Anakin puts his hands on Ahsoka's ass and starts to grope all over he goes harder driving his dick all the way to the base reaching Ahsoka's deepest spots´´ Where were you ´´ Anakin struggles to say enjoying the warm sensation of Ahsokas pussy**

 **´´ Sor-r-rry ma-st-er I was with a frie-nd ´´ Ahsoka says barely getting the words out of her mouth**

 **Anakin takes her left leg and pulls it up resting it on his shoulder now Bren had a much better view of Ahsokas pussy it looked so good he stroked his dick faster imagining it was his dick going in and out of her pussy**

 **´´Ah ah ah master im cumiIING´´ Ahsoka screamed Anakin felt her pussy tightening around his member he was close to but he didn't stop Ahsoka was in heaven she had just cumed and her pussy was very sensitive but her master kept pounding into her**

 **´´ Master are gonna cum´´ Ahsoka asked with a very teasing look Anakin pushed her down and rammed his dick into her**

 **´´ yes yes yes give it to me give you're slutty padawan you're hot cum AHH´´**

 **Anakin was very close ´´ Here I come ahh yes take it ´´ he said blasting his cum into Ahsoka' womb filling it with his hot seed**

 **´´ AAhhhh yeeesss ´´ Ahsoka screamd feeling her masters semen filling her up it was the best feeling in the world to her**

 **Anakin slowly removed his dick from her snatch cousing Ahsoka to whimper**

 **when he was out he fell on his back exhausted after fucking his padawan again**

 **Ahsoka flipped onto her back spread her legs and put her hand on her pussy using her fingers to part her pussy lips white cum started pouring out of her she scooped some up with her fingers and put it in her mouth tasting both the semen and her own juices**

 **Bren still stood at the door sweating he put his still hard dick in his pants and ran to his room to finish**

 **Ahsoka breathed heavily laying on her bed still feeling the cum leaking out of her pussy**

 **she looked at the door with a smile and said ´´ Cant wait seeing you again Bren ´´**


	2. Chapter 2 The first time (almost)

Bren was confused and a little angry his whole life he'd been told that jedi should not form attachments but he had just seen a master fucking his apprentice silly.

Where Ahsoka and her master the only one's that where doing it ? or are there others

Bren didn't know what to do he wasn't going to tell on them Ahsoka was his friend he would never do that should he confront Ahsoka about it or just pretend that everything was normal

all these thoughts where racing through his head. ´´ I should talk to Ahsoka ´´ he finally decided he opened his comlink and called ahsoka this time she answered

´´ Hi Bren sorry I left in such a hurry ´´ Bren relaxed and tried to speak as casualy as he could ´´ Hi Ahsoka no worries can we meet up I really need to talk to you ´´ ´´ok I'm on my way to your room now see you soon´´ Ahsoka closed the comlink and thought ´´ I wonder what you want to talk about´´ and smiled.

Ahsoka reached Brens room and knocked on the door soon after Bren opened the door and invited her inside ´´ well here I am what did you want to talk about ´´ Ahsoka said curiously

Bren walked closer to her ´´ I passed the trials I'm now an official jedi Apprentice ´´ Bren said with a smile

Ahsoka was surprised she thought Bren had called her here to talk about what he'd seen her doing with her master ´´ I'm so happy for you´´ she said and put her arms around his neck Bren did the same and put his hands around her waist he got exited being so close to her now especially after he'd seen her naked

They pulled apart and Ahsoka said ´´ Who is you're master´´ Bren still had his hands on her waist ´´ Her name Is Drea ´´ ´´Drea? I didn't know she had become a jedi master ´´

´´yea and I'm leaving with her on a mission shortly ´´ ´´ well just promise me that you will stay safe´´ she said with a worried smile on her face ´´ of course anyway what did you're master want ?´´ Bren asked casually that was the question Ahsoka had expected she walked away from him towards his bed

´´ oh you know same old just some exercise ´´ she said siting on his bed Bren sat next to her ´´ really just the same old? ´´ he said Ahsoka moved closer to him

´´ I know you saw us ´´ Bren's heart raced and his eye's opened wide and looked at her ´´ you knew ?´´ ´´ I sensed you the moment you opened the door ´´ she said ´´ oh so you're master knows as well? ´´ ´´ I don't think he noticed he was focusing on something else´´ she said with a noughty smile

´´ don't worry I wont tell anyone ´´ ´´ I know you wont but me and my master aren't the only one's doing it ´´ Bren looked up ´´ What ? but why ? it's forbidden´´

´´ well what we are doing isn't technically forbidden we are just having sex where not dating or in love many master do this because we are teenagers our hormones are all over the place and that can lead to some problems, by having sex we can focus more easily´´ Ahsoka explained

Bren looked confused ´´ why don't the master ever mention this´´

´´ well it's something we don't have to know until a certain age ´´

Bren looked at Ahsoka ´´ do you think my master is like this ?´´

´´ well she is a togruta and we are a very sexual species so yes I would think so ´´ there was silence in the room for a little bit Bren broke the silence

´´ so what should I expect?´´ Ahsoka had a seductive lok on her face

´´ how about I just show you´´ before Bren could respond Ahsoka kissed him her warm lips where on his Bren could not belive what was happening he felt Ahsoka's tongue press against his lips he opened them and felt Ahsoka's tongue against his

she backed away from his mouth a string of saliva still connecting them Ahsoka got on her knees on the floor between Bren's legs Ahsoka slowly got his pant's of and his member sprang to life it was pretty big

Ahsoka breathed heavily Bren felt her hot breath on his shaft ´´ Are you ready ´´ Bren nodded Ahsoka smiled and put her hand on his shaft wrapping her fingers around it and started going up and down

after awhile Ahsoka started to lick the top slowly liking all over his dick until finally she put the head in her mouth Bren gasped he had never experienced something so wonderfull ´´ oh force! Ahsoka I cant hold on for long it feels so good ´´

Ahsoka went deeper and deeper until she was hallway down his dick and then started bobbing her head up and down she heard Bren moaning and she knew he wasn't going to last very long

she kept blowing him and went a little deeper each time Bren grunted and Ahsoka felt his cum shoot into her mouth she swallowed some but most of it started leaking out of the corners of her mouth

she sucked hard and slowly got her mouth of his dick she looked up and opened her mouth Bren could see his white semen in her mouth she close and swallowed smiling ´´ mother of moons that felt good ´´ Bren said breathing heavily

Ahsoka was surprised his dick was still hard ´´ you wana go again´´ she said cum still leaking from her mouth Bren got up and went behind her he opened the top of her dress and let it fall he grabed her boobs and massaged them a bit Ahsoka giving a little whimper of satisfaction

´´turn around ´´ Bren said in a commanding voice witch Ahsoka did not expect

she turned around still on her knees he was standing his cock pointed straight at her she put her lips around it again but this time Bren took hold of the top of her montrals and shoved his cock in her mouth gagging her

he pulled out and then started to fuck her pretty face saliva started flying out of her mouth as Bren continued to pound her face

Ahsoka was enjoying the rough treatment she was receiving she loved getting fucked like whore Bren pushed his dick all the way to the base pushing his shaft down her throat She gagged as he held her there for a little bit

he removed his shaft from her mouth and Ahsoka breathed heavily looking up at him ´´ please more ´´ she begged

Bren picked her up and put her on her back on the bed her head hanging of the side her mouth still open Bren got in position and inserted his member into her mouth again and went even faster than the last time

he took hold of her breasts and and pounded her face gagging her every time he entered her mouth his balls slapping he forhead

´´ AAAHH ´´ Bren yelled he went as deep as he could and shot his seed down her throat

he pulled out and shot the remaining cum on her boobs and face he fell to the floor ´´ I'm so sorry Ahsoka I don't know what came over me´´

Ahsoka swallowed the rest of the cum in her mouth and smiled ´´ don't worry I loved it ´´ she said between breaths

Bren smiled thinking to himself ´´ Dammit why didn't I fuck her pussy ´´


	3. Chapter 3 the firs lesson

**Bren opened his eye's and looked around he was in his room in his own bed but something was different he felt another body next to him it was Ahsokaher orange body huddled up to his own it felt so nice her smooth skin against his own there was a warmth to it he hadn't experienced before**

 **Ahsoka woke up remembering lastnight she smiled and whispered ´´ Good morning ´´**

 **Bren kissed the back of her head ´´ good morning to you too ... i.. i'm sorry for last night ´´**

 **Ahsoka roled on her other side so she face to face to him ´´ hey i told you it's ok i'm the type of girl who likes it a bit rough from time to time but in the future i recommend you ask the girl first ´´**

 **Bren stil felt guilty ´´ i'm sorry you didn't get any attention ´´ Ahsoka smiled and moved her leg over his waist and sat up the covers fell exposing her breasts ´´ i guess you will just owe me ´´ she leaned down and kissed him sudenly Ahsoka gasped in surrprise Bren's dick had gotten hard and was resting against her ass ´´ looks like someone is up ´´ she said giggling**

 **Bren grined mischievously ´´ why should i owe you anything when i can pay you back right now´´ he put his hands on her hips and slowly started to rub his penis between her asscheeks**

 **Ahsoka smiled and gave a low groan of satisfaction ´´ i wish we could but i have to get back to my quartes before my master finds out where i've been´´**

 **she reluctantly got of him wanting nothing more than to let him continue but she had to have control she got out of bed and started to get dressed Bren got on his side ´´ i thought you said that you and your master weren't dating why would he care where you are ?´´**

 **Ahsoka finished puting on her clothes ´´ we aren't dating but he doesn't need to know what i do in my spare time... can you zip me up´´ she sat on the bed with her back turned to him holding her back lekku up Bren reluctantly ziped up and not down ´´ thanks ´´**

 **she got up and started walking to the door ´´ i can't belive you're leaving me like this ´´ Bren said gesturing to his boner**

 **Ahsoka put on a teasing look ´´ i'm just making sure that i'm leaving you wanting more´´ with that she opened the door and walked out**

 **she went to her room she opened the door ´´ where have you been ?´´ Anakin asked siting on her bed Ahsoka was startled** **´´Master! Force you scared me´´ ´´why didn't you sense me snips I ask again where were you ?´´**

 **Bren sat up and got out of bed he decided to take a shower**

 **he walked to the bathroom his boner still standing he turned the shower on and stepped in letting the water run down his back he thought about Ahsoka and how good last night felt**

 **he grabbed his dick and started stroking in a few minutes he came his dick was still rock hard ´´ damm it Ahsoka I can't be like this all day´´ he finished his shower and tried to get rid of his hard on again.**

 **Meanwhile Master Drea was siting on her knees meditating in her room thinking how she would train her padawan**

 **Bren was her first padawan and she had made a promise to herself that she would not fail him or her self**

 **thinking about Bren she unconsciously focused on him with the force and she sensed his frustration maybe it was time for his first lesson Drea took a deep breath and got to her feet and headed to her padawans room to see what was bothering him.**

 **Bren was on his bed naked breathing heavily his dick still rock hard he had been trying to get rid of it for about 2 hours but it wasn't working**

 **at this point it started to hurt ´´what the fuck should I do ´´ his door chirped he jumped up startled ´´coming!´´ he scrambled around for his clothes he put on his shirt but could not get his pant's on he got his robe and put it around him hiding his penis the best he could**

 **he went to the door and opened it ´´hi oh master Drea are we leaving ?´´ Bren was hunched over weirdly Drea was slightly put of ´´Hi Bren is something wrong ´´ she asked with a concerned look ´´ Me? Oh no I just pulled something during training nothing serious ´´**

 **´´may I come in?´´ Bren moves back ´´ yes of course ´´ Drea walked in the door closed behind her**

 **she sat down on the bed ´´I sensed a lot frustration from you and was hoping I could help you ´´**

 **Bren shifted on the spot clearly uncomfortable ´´ come sit ´´ Drea said tapping the bed Bren sat down next to his master still hunched over ´´No really master I'm fine ´´**

 **Drea wasn't convinced she put her hand on his back ´´ a padawan should be able to talk to his master about anything ´´ she said smiling**

 **Bren relaxed a little and sat up straightening his back ´´oh ´´ his master said Bren was confused ´´what ?´´**

 **Drea was looking down ´´ I think I see your problem´´ Bren looked down his boner was pitching a tent with his robe Bren quickly hunched over to hide it**

 **but then remembered what Ahsoka said he slowly sat back up ´´ yea I've been like this all morning ´´**

 **Drea took a deep breath ´´ I think it's time for your first lesson ´´ she stood up Bren asked ´´ oh and what will that be master ´´ he asked knowing what was about to happen**

 **´´ this will be an exercise of restraint and control ´´ she said with a professional tone and then dropped her robe ´´take of your clothes ´´ she said still sounding like a jedi master**

 **Bren removed his robe and to Drea's surprise he wasn't wearing any pants his dick was bigger than she had expected**

 **She remembered her days as a padawan her master did this for her and now it was her turn to help her padawan**

 **Drea slowly undid the belt around her waist letting her tunic flow free letting it fall of her body exposing her dark blue skin to Bren**

 **next she got her pants of swaying her hips as she did so now she was just in her black panties and bra**

 **Bren looked at her gaping a little she had white markings on her body she removed her bra and panties and got on her knees and put her hands on Bren's knees**

 **´´ A jedi must learn to control his feelings ´´ she said as she licked from the base of his cock to the tip**

 **´´ and how to not be controlled by them´´ she inserted the head into her mouth sucking lightly Bren moaned this felt different than with Ahsoka**

 **Drea clearly had much more experience she went deeper sucking a little harder Bren could feel her tounge dancing around the tip she slowly started to bob her head up and down adding more suction**

 **her montrals swung as she moved ´´Master I'm gonna cum!´´ Drea stopped and looked up at him ´´ no you won't not yet´´**

 **Bren looked at her clearly uncomfortable ´´ how ? ´´ Drea started licking his shaft again ´´ focus on the force call on it to relax you self ´´ Bren closed his eye's and focused as hard as he could feeling calmer and more in control**

 **´´ good ´´ Drea said before she stuck his dick back in her mouth going deeper and faster than before**

 **slurping sounds could be heard as she went up and down on his saliva covered shaft**

 **Bren held onto the bed as he tried to delay his release but Drea wasn't making it easy she was sucking like a pro and it felt amazing Drea removed his cock from her mouth and started jerking it ´´now release you tension and frustration´´ she jerked faster Bren could not hold on any longer he moaned and came**

 **spurts of white cum splashed against his masters face she opened her mouth and cought some of it she kept jerking and a few more spurts shot out of his cock landing on her boobs and stomach**

 **she swallowed the cum that landed in her mouth she could feel the hot cum running down her body**

 **Bren gasped breathing heavily he looked down his penis still hard ´´ thanks for that master but it doesn't seem to have fixed the problem ´´ Drea licked her lips enjoying the flavor ´´ we aren't done yet ´´ she said with a smile**

 **she stood up the cum on her tits made them glisten in the low light of the room**

 **she walked around Bren and laid on her back on the bed she spread her legs holding them to the sides exposing her womanhood she spread her pussy lips with her fingers and did a come here motion with her other hand**

 **Bren didn't need to be told twice**

 **he was between her legs in an instant positioning his manhood at her entrance he started to push in but Drea stopped him ´´ no not yet first lick´´ she said with a commanding tone Bren backed away and lowered his head to her vagina he looked up at his master with a questioning look ´´sorry I have never done this before´´ he said kind of embarrassing look she just smiled ´´ don't worry I will walk you through it start by licking here´´ she pointed at her clit**

 **Bren licked it and played with it judging by her moans he was doing something right ´´now here ´´ she moved his head a bit lower ´´aahhh that's it´´ her pussy tasted so good Bren never wanted to eat anything else again**

 **after awhile Bren had gotten the hang of it now Drea was just holding on to the bed moaning and enjoying the ride**

 **Bren stuck a finger in her and she gasped it felt warm inside her warm and tight he could not wait to stick his dick in there he started to move his finger in and out giving of a slimy sound**

 **he added another finger and slightly bent them to hit a new spot Drea was amazed at how well he was doing at this rate she might cum Bren started to suck on her clit and fingered her faster at the same time Drea was panting she was close**

 **after about a minute more she came Bren felt her walls tighten around his fingers she screamed as she came Bren removed his fingers her juices were leaking out Drea was gasping for air after her orgasm**

 **slowly she sat up and pushed Bren down she got on top of him lining his dick up with her soaking wet pussy ´´ have you done this before ?´´ Drea asked ´´ no ´´ ´´ are you sure your ready´´ she asked with a little concern Bren nodded**

 **and with that Drea lowered herself onto him slowly Bren saw his dick disappear into her he felt the heat around his member it was amazing she went lower until he was all in**

 **Bren thought he would cum immediately it felt so good Drea started moving grinding back and forth Bren felt amazing ´´ahhhh I can't hold on ´´**

 **Drea kept moving ´´ remember focus relax´´ Bren focused well he tried**

 **Drea was now bouncing on his cock her breasts and montrals were moving with her the sound of flesh against flesh and moaning filled the room as Drea kept riding him his cock felt so good she didn´t believe how good it felt she had never felt this intense pleasure from any of her other partners**

 **she went faster pistoning herself up and down trying to get him as deep as possible Bren grunted ´´ master I can´t your pussy is so good i- i- i'm gonna cum´´**

 **Drea felt him explode inside her they both moaned in pleasure as he filled her to the brim she thought it would never stop but finally she felt him relax and he stopped cuming**

 **she slowly got of him his dick fell out along with a lot of white hot cum she felt so full it was amazing more and more of it was leaking out of her creating a small puddle on the bed**

 **´´ master that was such a good lesson I think I learned a lot´´ he said between breaths his boner had finally gone down**

 **´´ good there will be a test ´´ she said in jest**

 **he looked at his new master his cum was all over her on her face her breasts her stomach and all over her pussy he laid back down smiling ´´I can´t wait to continue training´´ he thought**


	4. Chapter 4

Bren swung his lightsaber to block his masters saber their blue blades locked together Bren then quickly jumped back taking a makashi stance he had always prefered lightsaber combat to using the force this made him a great deulist for his age

Drea stood there holding her lade straight and close to her body getting ready for his next attack

Bren took a quick step forward stabbing at his master then let the momentum carry his saber into an overhead attack it was quick and precise he continued attacking his movement fluid with each strike

Drea blocked everything her apprentice through at her he was good but not better than her well not yet she was cought of guard when he showed his early mastery of lightsaber combat it was still not perfect but much better than she had expected

Bren kept attacking trying everything to get through his masters defenses suddenly his master swung back he had left his side open for a minute ´´AHHH´´ Bren grunted through his teeth as the saber hit him of course they had switched their sabers to training mode so he wasn't dead but it did hurt

´´You overcommitted your attack again´´ Drea said ´´you have to read your enemy's movement as well as your own´´

´´i know´´ Bren answered holding his side

Drea took a stance with her lightsaber ready ´´Again´´

Bren took a breath letting the pain leave his body he turned on his saber but this time he also unhooked his other saber and turned it on a shorter blue blade appeared he held it in a reeverse grip and took an Ataru stance he lunged at her striking fast with both sabers

Drea had to move more now she only had one blade to block with she for now she was keeping up but sooner or later she would have to attack... ´´there´´ she thought

Bren noticed Drea slightly switch her stance she pushed him back and swung at him this time he blocked with his smaller saber quickly she pivoted to around him and struck again Bren barely managed to bock again he jumped back hoping to catch his breath but Drea wasn't going to let him she followed him and attacked again Bren was having a hard time keeping up even with 2 sabers

Bren noticed she was overcommitting her attack he quickly thought about what to do he focused on defending for a time suddenly he he saw an opening and attacked but Drea blocked it next he used his right leg to kick at her feet it worked she fell, quickly he pressed his advantage and struck her saber away and pointed his other one at her throat

´´gotcha´´ Bren said with a smile

´´good you noticed i did the same thing you did´´

Bren turned of his lightsabers and but them on his belt and reached out his hand Drea took it and stood up ´´but in battle your enemy will not willingly let you win´´

´´i know master ´´

Drea got ready again ´´now let´´ she was interupted by her comlink she picked it up and answered ´´Drea here´´

Bren could not hear who she was talking to a moment later she turned to him ´´i must go i have been summoned by the council ´´ she put on her robe

´´what do you think they want ´´ Bren asked curiously she looked at him ´´i don't know but you better get ready to leave i have a feeling that we will be leaving soon´´

with that she waived her hand and walked out ´´finally a real mission i can't wait ´´ he started walking out of the training room ´´hey you weren't kidding you've gotten a lot better ´´ it was Ahsoka she was walking towards him

Bren turned towards her ´´i told you´´ he said smiling proudly they walked out together ´´your still not good enough to beat me though ´´ she said with a cocky look on her face

Bren pointed a finger at her mockingly ´´hey if i had the time i would prove you wrong right now right here´´

Ahsoka smiled and started pushing him towards the wall between pillars ´´ohh you don't have time for me?´´ she said with a mocking frown

Bren's back hit the wall and Ahsoka pushed her body against his ´´ that's to bad i was really hoping to do some...training´´ she slid her hand down his body and rubbed her palm over his crotch feeling him harden ´´such a shame´´ she said and backed away from him

Bren looked annoyingly at her ´´you are such a kriffing tease´´

She smiled back at him ´´ i can't help it you're so easy´´ she said laughing ´´but why don't you have time?´´ she asked

´´ Drea was summoned by the council we might be leaving for a mission ´´ they continued walking

´´ you should enjoy yourself here before you leave there are a lot of things you will miss´´ she said

´´other than you´´ Bren answered smiling

Ahsoka laughed ´´ Yes other than me come on i'll show you´´ she took his hand and ran pulling him with her ´´where are we going ´´ Bren asked

Ahsoka didn't answer she pulled him outside to the quartyard it was late the sun was low in the sky

´´ enjoy the peace´´ she took a deep breath Bren did the same still holding her hand they stood there for awhile just looking at the sky

´´i never thought coruscant could feel so peacfull´´ Bren said enjoying the cool air ´´wait here´´ Ahsoka said before letting go of his hand and going back inside

Bren sat down on a patch of grass and waited shortly Ahsoka returned with two trays

Bren looked confused ´´what's that?´´ she sat down next to him ´´ this is food´´ she handed him one of the trays ´´you wont be eating anything but protein bars out in the field so enjoy a hot meal´´

and they did after awhile they finished Ahsoka stood up ´´come on there is one more thing´´ Bren stood up and they walked together they stopped in front of his quarters ´´ why are we here?´´ Bren asked Ahsoka smiled ´´we are here for the best part ´´ Bren got exited knowing where she was going he opened the door and they walked in Bren got on the bed and started undressing

Ahsoka looked at him smiling ´´ what are you doing?´´

Bren looked confused ´´ getting ready for the best part´´

Ahsoka laughed ´´ i was talking about a shower´´

Bren looked embarrassed ´´ yea that's what i'm doing getting ready for a shower´´

Ahsoka shook her head ´´sure´´ she walked into the bathroom

Bren got up and followed Ahsoka turned the shower on ´´ go on get in you wont be bathing for weeks so enjoy this´´

Bren took of the rest of his clothes his cock sprung free from his underwear still hard becouse of what he thought was going to happen he steped in and let the warm water run down his back

he dragged the shower curtain to the side ´´are you joining me?´´ Bren asked hopeful

she just smiled and started undressing removing everything and stepped into the shower her orange body just as beautiful as he'd remembered

Bren held her close leaned down and kissed her passionetly she returned the kiss she reached down and grabbed his manhood and started stroking it it she broke the kiss and smiled up at him Bren smiled back and reached down to her vagina and started playing with her clit Ahsoka started moaning Bren kissed her again they stood there moaning into eachothers mouth's Ahsoka started playing with the head of his dick with one hand and stroked it with her other arm

Bren started fingering her putting two fingers in and started massaging her insides she moaned loader and broke the kiss ´´oh my god Bren you've goten so good at this´´

Bren leaned down to her ear and whispered ´´ you'l find i'm full of surprises´´ with that he got down on his knees and pushes Ahsoka against the wall and removed his fingers

Ahsoka whimpered ´´why did you stoooo´´ she gasped as Bren licked her and then stuck his tongue inside her

´´A AHah Bren it'S s-so GOOD´´ Bren grabbed her right leg and put it over his shoulder she started sucking on her clit witch made her scream in pleasure

the hot water kept running down their bodies making steam come of and fill the room

Ahsoka put both her hands on the back of Bren's head trying to push him in deeper

´´ ah ah ah Bren i'm gonna CUUUMM! ´´ Ahsoka screamed as juices flooded out of her Bren drank it all enjoying the taste

Ahsoka slid down to the floor of the shower ´´Bren that was amazing ´´ she barely got the words out she had never expirienced an orgasm so powerful

Bren smiled her juices stil on his face ´´ hey i owed you remember ´´

´´ oh you gave way more than you owed´´ Ahsoka started gaining control of her body again she leaned forward and kissed him she tasted her own juices but it just turned her on even more

she broke the kiss ´´hey it's my turn right?´´

Bren stood up and Ahsoka got on her knees Bren looked down his dick was already rock hard but seeing her there her wet orange body he thought he would faint

Ahsoka wraped her tiny fingers around his shaft and started pumping going slow at first and then picking up speed she put the head in her mouth and danced her tongue around the head of his dick Bren gave of a moan

Ahsoka went deeper and deeper until it was all in then she pulled out with only th tip in her mouth and then started bobbing her head back and forth adding more and more suction as she continued

she reached down with her hand and started fingering herself moaning onto his shaft with her other hand she reached his sack and started messaging it

´´oh Ahsoka you're so good at this´´

she smiled at the compliment and kept going bobbing her head faster she stopped messaging his balls and took his hand and guided it to the back of her head

Bren understood what she wanted he took hold on the top of her montrals and started to slightly push into her mouth

Ahsoka looked up at him with wanting eye's she put both her hands on his thighs and prepered herself Bren started pumping faster and deeper until he was all the way down her throat

Ahsoka kept sucking as he fucker her face soon she could feel his shaft pulsing

´´A-Ahsoka i'm coming´´ he started going faster and with one final push he pushed down her throat and came filling her with cum he let go of her and pulled out of her mouth

after catching their breath Ahsoka stood up and turned the shower of she stepped out and Bren followed

they where still wet but they didn't care Ahsoka pushed Bren onto the bed and got on top of him

Bren took hold of her hips and got ready no words were spoken they both knew they wanted this Ahsoka slowly insterted his manhood into her they moaned together as he filled her once she was al the way down she started bouncing upand down there hipsslaping together

every time Ahsoka bounced back up drops of water flew of her orange body

Bren thought about how amazing she felt around him the only other woman he had been inside of was his master witch wasn't bad at all but Ahsoka was diferant it felt so much better

he started to thrust up into her meeting her hips mid-way they kept a steady pace

´´ah Bren i love this i can't explain why but this... this isthe best sex i've ever had´´

Bren pulled her down ´´i know i feel it too´´

they kissed and bren went faster pounding up into her he flipped them over so he was on top

´´oh yes fuck me Bren fuckme hard´´ Ahsoka panted like a dog and wrapped her legs around him trying to get him asdeep as possible

Bren started pounding into her giving of moans of his own ´´Ah you're so tight Ahsoka it feels like your pussy is messaging my dick begging for me to cum´´

´´that's becouse i am begging you to cum i want you to cum inside me i want you fill me up i don't want you to ever leave me´´

Bren's thrusts where out of control ´´ Ahsoka if you keep talking like that i wont e able to hold on´´ he said through his teeth

´´i sorry i can't help it i feel so empty and i need you fill me up oh by the force you're amazing´´

Ahsoka got up and wrapped her arms around his neck

´´cum for me please cum´´ she hung her head back as he kept pounding into her

Bren kissed her neck and tried to hold on

´´ oh Bren i'm gonna cum again please cum with me´´ she let go and fell back down

Bren pushed her legs apart and pushed them towards her chest he strightend his back and kept fucking her her breasts bouncing with each thrust her leg bent as he held them

´´Ahs-Ahsoka i'm gonna cum´´ Ahsoka grabed the bed ´´yes please me to i'm coming too´´

Bren felt his cum rushing up seconds away from exploding

´´i love you, Ahsoka i love you so much ´´ with that he exploded into the biggest orgasm of his life he filled her cunt to the brim and still kept going Ahsoka was screaming in pleasure as he filled her she felt amazing she came and her juices mixed with his

Bren kept slwly thrusting as he came after what felt like forever he pulled out imidietly cum came flyingout of her cunt she could feel it leaking out never had she been filled so much not even her master made her feel this good

she got on all fours and crawled over to Bren her body shaking from pleasure she put his glistening penis inher mouth and sucked it dry swallowing what little came out and the proceded t cleam him

Bren was moaning from having his extremaly sensitive penis licked but it was amazing once she was finished they laid down together embracing

Ahsoka kissed him on the cheek and said´´i love you too´´


	5. Chapter 5 The Next Morning

It was a lovely morning on Coruscant the sun shined on the jedi temple lighting up the halls and rooms.

In one of those rooms Bren woke up happier than ever remembering last night with Ahsoka he looked down and saw the covers move up and down he could feel Ahsokas perfect mouth around his cock he smiled and removed the covers ´´Good morning´´ He said smiling

Ahsoka removed him from her mouth for a second to answer ´´You're finally awake´´ She opened her mouth with a slight pop of her lips and got back to work.

Bren moaned felling her tounge running slowly up his shaft ´´ I don't think there is a better way to wake up than this´´

Her lips locked around him and she started to suck and slowly go up and down just enjoying having him in her mouth

Bren propped him self up on his elbows and closing his eyes enjoying the best morning of his life

Ahsoka kept going at a slow passe surprised she was enjoying giving just a normal blowjob that was a first

She felt Bren's hand on the top of her head and thought the peace was over she readied herself to shove his dick down her throught but instead he slowly moved his hand to the side sliding it across her montrals

The Montrals of a Togruta where very sensitive so she felt his hand stroking her he stopped at the end of her left montral and started playing with it lightly pinching the end and stroking up and down

Ahsoka moaned her sensitive montrals sending pleasure through her body

Bren kept playing with her montrals while she kept sucking

Ahsokas pussy was wet she took one of her hand and started playing with herself moaning even more sending Bren closer to release

Sudenly there was a knock on the door Ahsoka immediately removed Bren from her mouth startled they looked at each other

´´Who is it´´ Ahsoka asked in a whisper Bren shrugged then asked loudly ´´Who is it?´´

The intruder answered ´´ It's Drea may i come in ?´´

Bren panicked ´´Just a second´´ then turned to Ahsoka ´´quick hide in the bathroom´´

She didn't answer just got up and ran to the bathroom

Bren turned on his side s his hard on wasn't as visable he unlocked the door ´´Come in´´

Drea opened the door looking at her padawan ´´Why are you still in bed ?´´

Bren quickly thought up an excuse ´´ Oh i was feeling a bit ill so i thought i should try sleeping it off´´

Drea didn't look convinced She raised an eyebrow ´´ Really ?´´

She looked towards the bathroom ´´ Hello Ahsoka ´´ she said in her very calm and normal voice

Bren was startled as he looked to the bathroom

Ahsoka peaked her head from behind the door frame with an embarrassed smile ´´ Hi...Master Drea´´

Drea smiled back and looked at Bren´´ Get dressed and meet me in hangar 4 we are leaving ´´

Bren nodded ´´ Yes master i will be there shortly´´

Drea walked out the door and shut it behind her

Bren looked at Ahsoka she looked back they both broke into a small giggle

Ahsoka walked back to the bed ´´ well i think it's safe to say she knows´´

Bren leaned in and kissed her she kissed back but only for a moment

She sighed ´´Bren you know we can't let feelings get the better of us last night it was amazing to hear you say it but we aren't allowed to love´´

´´ I know Ahsoka i just can't help it i've never fellt this way about anyone before´´ he said

Ahsoka got closer to him ´´ Me too but we can't let that control us no matter how we feel while we are still jedi we must follow the code´´

Bren sighed´´ I know´´ He sat up and put up his hand ´´ friends ´´

Ahsoka took his hand ´´ Friends.. With benefits ´´ she added

Bren smiled ´´ Well in that case how about be get back to what we where doing ´´ He reached and stroked her montral

Ahsoka moaned quietly ´´ No it's never good to keep your master waiting ´´ she got out of bed

´´ Wait are you serriusly doing this to me again´´ he said gesturing to his still hard cock

Ahsoka giggled ´´ Sorry maybe your master can help ´´ she went to the bathroom and started getting dressed

Bren sighed heavilly and got dressed struggling with his pants after they both got dressed Ahsoka hugged him and he hugged back

´´ Be safe ´´ She said and looked up at him

´´ I will´´ he leaned down and kissed her after a moment she broke the kiss ´´ Get going oh and one more piece of advice ´´

´´What ? ´´

She smiled ´´ just remember expirience outranks everything ´´

Bren raised an eyebrow ´´ What does that mean ´´

´´ You will find out soon enough now go ´´

with that he left excited for his first mission

He went to hangar 4 and met his master they took a gunship to the naval yards where they're cruiser waited for them Bren followed his master to they're quarters it was you're typical military quarters two beds a small table in the middle with a chair on ether side there was a container on the end of each bed for spare clothes there where no windows and a simple bathroom.

Drea looked at him ´´ put away you stuff and meet me on the bridge for the mission briefing in an hour ´´

Bren just nodded and put his extra clothes in his container his heart was racing he had been on a cruiser before but never like this.

This was his first day serving as a jedi in the war against coruption and he was ready to go

he was on the bridge an hour later there where not many people there just him his master the Admiral of the ship and a clone commander the clone had defenetly seen battle before his armor was scared and battle worn he had green markings on his armor

The Admiral was your typical officer looking type old mustache and a very serious look on his face

as Bren entered all three of them looked at him he bowed and walked t the holo table his master started to speak

´´First i would like to intruduce my new padawan Bren ´´

Bren waived his hand slightly as both the Admiral and Clone took another look the Admiral spoke his voice deep

´´ I don't think bringing a child to a battlefield is a very good idea master jedi ´´

Bren didn't let the comment bother him he knew he had t prove himself before he gained some respect

The clone spoke up ´´ You clearly have never fought with a jedi, General Unduli's padawan has never been a problem ´´

The Admiral didn't respond

Drea turned the holotable on and spoke ´´ We will be taking the rest of the 41st as well as the 402nd battalions to Ryloth to support general Luminara Unduli and General Aayla Secura they are in desperate need of more soldiers and supplies there is blockade on around the planet so we will have to brake though that first´´

The clone spoke ´´ I thought we got rid of the blockade ´´

´´we did but the seperatists have sent another one ´´ Drea said sadly

The Admiral spoke ´´ i will set course for Ryloth emidietly ´´

Drea nodded and the Admiral left Drea looked at the clone ´´ Commander Gree you are dismised´´

Gree saluted and left ´´Bren i would like to speak with you privately walk with me to our quarters ´´

Bren nodded and followed her to the elevator

´´So you and Ahsoka ?´´ She said raising an eyebrow at him ´´I think someones got a thing for us Togrutas´´ She said teasingly

Bren still couldn't figure her out everytime they where alone she spoke like a teenager in a locker room but when others where around she was as formal as they come

Bren's face reddened a little bit ´´ yea i guess i do ´´ he said and moved his hand to her Montral messaging the tip

She chuckled ´´ Someones a little exited ´´

´´Can you blame me you didn't really let me and Ahsoka finish´´ he said in frustration

Drea smiled ´´ we have about 3 hours until we arrive at Ryloth i think we should use that time to train ´´

 **Thank you for reading i know there wasn't much sex this time but i promise the next one will have plenty also should i make these chapters shorter or keep them as they are ?**


	6. Chapter 6 Arival

´´AH yes yes Bren how are you still going you've already cum two times´´ Drea moaned her dark blue body laid on its side with one leg in the air as her lover/Padawan pounded into her.

´´ Are you asking me to stop master ?´´ he said with a sarcastic tone.

´´ Don't you dare stop I'm so close ´´ she said through her teeth

Bren smiled ´´ Again master what's that the fifth time in an hour? ´´

She didn't answer she just moaned loudly as her pussy clenched down around Bren's cock and came again ´´ AHHHHH´´

Bren didn't stop he kept going at a steady pase dragging his master's orgasm on for longer.

Bren felt himself cumming again he shot another load into her already filled womb he pulled out and stroked his cock fast and came on her belly and chest

Finally he relaxed and fell back on the bed gasping for breath

Drea spoke ´´ Your a fast learner´´

´´ I have a great master ´´ he answered

´´ flatterer´´ she said

Bren got up and looked at her his white cum looked good on her dark blue skin and even better running out of her pussy

luckily he could cum as much as he wanted inside her since the chance of her getting pregnant was next to none.

Drea spoke softly ´´ we should be coming out of hyperspace soon and I think I need a shower´´ she got up putting her hand under her pussy so Bren's cum didn't drip everywhere.

Bren decided he needed a shower as well and followed his master into the bathroom they were both naked already so they hopped in and turned the water on Drea stood under the water letting Bren's cum wash off her Bren was completely hypnotized by the wet blue skinned woman in front of him and to his surprise he could he was able to control his urges. After they both showered they got in a fresh pair of clothes and headed to the bridge. The admiral was talking with someone when he saw Drea and Bren he walked up to them ´´ General we will be dropping out of hyperspace any minute now the gunships and fighters are ready to go once the cruisers find an opening you and your men will break through to the planet the fighters will escort you through and then return when we break the blockade the rest of the men will join you on the surface ´´

Drea answered in her calm Jedi like voice ´´

very good Admiral I will go to the hangar and wait for your signal, come Bren´´

Bren followed his master to the hangar bay

Drea asked ´´ nervous? ´´

Bren looked at her ´´ Are you kidding I've been waiting for this since the war started ´´

Drea smiled´´ I think know would be a good reminder that Jedi do not seek adventure my young padawan´´

Bren calmed himself ´´ yes master sorry master´´

´´ there is nothing to forgive Bren I was a padawan to once I remember how it was you will learn in time to enjoy peace ´´

They arrived in the hangar pilots were making last checks on their fighters and exchanging banter Commander Gree stood at one of the gunships along with another commander with Dark blue Markings on him both clones turned towards Drea and Bren and saluted.

Gree spoke ´´ The men are ready and waiting general´´

´´ At ease ´´ she said they lowered their arms

The other clone spoke ´´ good to see you again general´´

Drea smiled ´´ it's good to see you to Ortel, Padawan Bren this is this is Ortel the second in command of the 402nd´´

Ortel looked at Bren and saluted ´´ Clone commander CB-3875 Ortel ´´

Bren saluted back ´´nice to meet you I'm Bren Varss´´

Drea spoke ´´ well now that everyone is acquainted let's get on the gunship and wait for the signal ´´

They didn't have to wait long the intercom sounded and the admiral's voice boomed throughout the hangar.

´´ All gunships launch fighter escorts stay close to them´´

Drea looked at Bren ´´ Well here we go once we get down on the planet stay close to me´´

´´Don't worry master I'll be right behind you´´

The gunship doors closed and Bren could feel it lift off the ground.

Outside a massive battle was taking place the three venetor class ships were holding they own against what use to be five separatist frigates but now four and soon to be fewer if everything went according to plan.

Most of the gunships got through as the Blast doors opened Bren could see the surface of Ryloth in the distant he heard a loud boom that was one of the gunships getting shot down

Drea yelled ´´ Pilot get us down before those anti-air turrets gun us down´´

The pilot responded ´´ Yes mam relaying orders to the rest of the ships´´ he prest a few buttons and started lowering the ship

once it was close enough to the ground Cortel yelled ´´ GO GO GO ´´ all the troopers got of and started heading to the rendezvous point

Master Drea got out as well and Bren followed closely

Drea caught up with Ortel ´´Commander do you have the position of general Luminara ´´

´´ Yes mam it's about 2 klicks north´´

He pointed in that direction

Drea started walking ´´ We better hurry ´´

Ortel turned around to all the troops ´´ YOU HEARD HER LETS GO´´

Drea, Bren and Ortel where at the front running through the forest with the rest of the men at their backs soon they arrived at the gun emplacement that had stopped their gunships before

Drea turned to Ortel ´´ You know the drill ´´

He nodded and got the men in position

Bren spoke ´´ Um master I DONT know the drill´´

She smiled ´´ Like I said before stay close´´

Ortel went to his side ´´ You ready kid´´

Bren answered ´´ yeah... and don't call me that ´´

he replied sarcastically ´´ yea ok boy just keep up´´

Bren looked at him acknowledging the sarcasm and thought to himself ´´ Ahsoka was right experience outranks everything ´´

Drea spoke ´´ Let's go ´´

Bren breathed in and out and said ´´ here's where the fun begins´´


	7. New Things

**Authers note´´ ok so this on is kind of long so if you are just here for the sexy stuff then scroll to the bottom´´**

Bren and Drea rushed in activating their lightsabers with Ortel and the rest of the clones close behind them red and blue blaster bolts flew Bren deflected all the bolts he could with his two lightsabers determined to not let any of the men behind him get hit

he and Drea slowly moved forward keeping up their blocking meanwhile the clones in the back fired and destroying the droids

One of the heavy guns turned towards them getting ready to fire

Drea screamed ´´ TAKE COVER´´ all the clones ran in different directions taking cover behind rocks and trees

Drea dashed forward and Bren followed

a loud boom shook the earth as the cannon fired the shot missed both Jedi but Bren could hear some screams from the clones

´´MEDIC!´´

´´MAN DOWN´´

MOVE MOVE !´´

Bren sliced down a few droids as he made his way to the cannon

Meanwhile, Drea was holding her ground providing cover for the men to move up

´´Commander we need to take out the rest of those guns´´

Ortel kept shooting taking care of the droids in Drea's blind spot's

´´we are almost in range general but that first gun will blow us to bits before we can do anything´´

Ortel looked over at the turret and saw Bren fighting his way through blocking bolts all around him with his two lightsaber

´´ Look's like the kid's already on it´´

He said laughing a little

´´ I thought I told him to stay close to me´´

she murmured to herself

Bren was almost at the cannon he hadn't been hit yeat other than just a few holes in his robe.

He got to the turret and cut the droid sitting at the controls the droid yelled just as its head was severed

Bren looked behind him and saw the troops bringing in rocket launchers and started taking out the rest of the guns

as the last cannon was destroyed Bren relaxed calming himself

His master walked to him

´´Your reckless you shouldn't have done that alone ´´

´´ Sorry master I got carried away but hey I got out without a scratch that's got to count for something ´´

Drea looked him over his robes were covered in black scorch marks from blaster bolts that came too close and even some holes where the bolts hit but amazingly none had actually hit his body

Drea took a deep worrying breath

´´ Yes your skill with a lightsaber is commendable I still don't want you rushing in head first understood´´

Bren lowered his head in a slight bow ´´ Understood´´

his first battle and he was being lectured this did not start well he thought

The gunships arrived and everyone got on them hoping for a quiet trip

Bren could see a medic tending a wound to another clone he had his helmet off he was clearly in pain grunting as the medic injected something in him Bren looked away

´´ There will be more casualties Bren many more before this war is over´´

She put her hand on his shoulder

´´This is the reality of war´´

´´Genaral we have made contact with general Unduli´´

Ortel said and held up a hologram projector on that projector was Master Luminara Unduli he had run into her a couple of times at the temple mostly in lessons and not the fun kind like his master Drea did

Drea turned to the hologram ´´ hello Master Unduli I´m glad to see that you are still alive´´

Luminara spoke her voice distorted because of the hologram ´´ It is good to see you as well, I do hope I will be seeing you in person soon´´

´´ We aren't that far away we should be at your location in a few moments´´

´´very well´´

The hologram turned off and caressed put it away

Drea turned to Bren ´´ Be polite´´

´´ what? afraid I'll embarrass you´´

he said sarcastically

´´ Luminara is known to be pretty by the book so no funny buisness´´

´´ Heh I know I was in some of her classes´´

a small smile spread on Drea's face at the comment

The gunships landed in a small Twi lek village wich was now being used as a Republic base it was in a large canyon and had two large shield generators creating a large blue bubble around the village Bren could see many many destroyed droids mostly outside the shield but some had made it in but not far

Drea stepped out and Bren followed her

Ortel was shouting orders to the troops

Luminara walked out of one of the bigger buildings wich still wasn't very big.

She wasn't alone to her side was a smaller woman clearly of the same species as Luminara both wore black cloaks that looked way to clean for a battlefield they both had green skin and diamond shapes on their faces

Luminara spoke ´´ are these all the troops that made it´´

Drea answered ´´ the only ones that got through the blockade yes but as soon as the blockade is breached they will send the rest of the troops down´´

´´Is commander gree with you ?´´

Luminara asked looking around

´´no he is still on the ship´´

Bren noticed the smaller woman was looking at him he smiled and stepped forward raising his hand

´´ Hi I'm Bren´´

he held out his hand she took it

´´I'm Barris ´´

´´nice to meet you, Barris´´

´´well now that we are all acquainted I'll brief you on our situation´´

all of them headed for the building Luminara had come out of Bren looked around and saw both clones and twi'leks some of wich were injured and being treated at what he assumed was the building that was being used as a makeshift medical base

Clones were cleaning their blasters Twi'lek children were running around somewhere feeding creatures that he didn't recognize not that he recognized many creatures

they entered the building in the middle of a large room was a holo table that had seen better days it was on and displayed the village and the area around it some zones where marked green and some red

Bren knew that the greens meant what the republic controlled and red what the separatists controlled

Luminara pointed at the red spot in front of their village ´´we were ambushed here two days ago and were forced to retreat back here and we haven't been able to push back up not with the limited troops we have´´

She took a breath and pressed a button on the table the image switched to another village she continued

´´we lost contact with General Secura here just before the ambush and have not been able to reach her since

The area was surrounded by red

´´We have been trying to push forward to reach her but to no avail´´

Ortel entered and saluted before continuing and stopped beside Drea listening to Luminara

´´With your reinforcements, we should be able to retake the next village´´

Drea thought for a moment ´´ shouldn't we wait for the rest of the troops before committing to this attack´´

Luminara looked a little sad ´´I don't think we can afford to wait much longer if General Secura is till alive it won't be for much longer´´

MEANWHILE ON CORUSCANT

Ahsoka sat at a computer in the Jedi archives studying various things and had been for hours. Her head rested on her hand as she flicked through some pages on the computer she let out a sigh she missed Bren

´´ How are your studies going Ahsoka´´ The deep voice of Plo Koon said

Ahsoka sat up and looked behind her to see the kel dor ´´ well master polo, just, boring ´´

The Kel-dor laughed slightly ´´you never were much the reading type little soka ´´

Ahsoka tilted her head in acknowledgment

he continued ´´ well I won't keep you from your studies little Soka take care´´

he left, Ahsoka looked back at the computer ´´god I'm so done with this ´´ she thought to herself she turned of the computer and got up and stretched her hands over her head she gathered the data cards that where lying around and put them back to where she got them.

She went to Anakin's quarters and knocked and Anakin answered

´´ hey Snips what's up ´´

´´ just bored can I com in ?´´

he stepped aside and let her in she walked in his room was a mess droid parts everywhere podrace posters on the walls and a strong smell of what she could only describe as...man

´´ So what ar..´´ he started before Ahsoka tackled him down onto his bed

´´What's gotten into you´´ he said slyly not resisting

Ahsoka kissed him and their tounges danced in each others mouth she started grinding her hips into his she could feel him getting hard

She let go of his lips and rose up still grinding on his hips ´´i just need something to to master´´ she said seductively

she couldn't have Bren so she had to settle for the next best thing

She got off him and started moving her hips as she slowly stripped

Anakin sat on his elbows and enjoyed the show

Ahsoka got her boots and gloves off first and then used the force to unclasp the back of her tunic she kept moving her hips as she slowly got her tight leggings of and finally her tunic fell exposing her fully to her master

Anakin was rock hard pitching a big tent in his pants Ahsoka walked to him and unfastened his pants dragging them of him his cock sprang up ready to go Anakin sat up and removed his own tunic then laid back down waiting for his padawan to go down on him but she didn't instead she got on top of him and moved forward until her pussy was just above his mouth

She smiled seductively at Anakin he took the hint and started playing with her womanhood he used his fingers to slowly rub up and down and finally stuck a finger in her

she moaned slightly as Anakin started moving his fingers on one hand inside her and played with her clit with his other hand he removed his hand from her clit and latched his mouth on it instead sucking and playing with it with his tongue Ahsoka gasped as her master worked his magic on her

She decided to return the favor as she lifted herself of his tongue and fingers and turned around and moved forward a bit she lay back down and took his dick in her hand

Anakin couldn't reach her with his mouth any more because she was still a head smaller than him but he started rubbing her pussy again as Ahsoka stroked him and eventually took him in her mouth

Anakin felt his padawans hot mouth envelop his member and start going up and down she had the most perfect cock sucking lips in the galaxy, not even Padmé could suck his cock that well

He continued fingering her pussy as juices started leaking out and onto him she was ready and so was he

Ahsoka removed his cock from her mouth and turned around again she leaned down and kissed him quickly before moving to his cock she lined it up with her dripping wet cunt and lowered herself onto him they moaned in unison as she took him all the way in she started rolling her hips slowly grinding into him enjoying the feeling of his cock rubbing inside her

She started going faster grinding into him trying to get more of him into her she licked her lip as she started going up and down slowly at first but then going faster and faster until she was bouncing on him Anakin moaned as he lay there her orange body started to sweat as she bounced he grabbed her hips and started thrusting up meeting her halfway she moaned as his cock hit her deep everytime they met she grabbed her breasts and started fondling her nipples to add to the sensation she stopped bouncing for a minute as she went back and forth

Anakin was gritting his teeth trying to hold on when suddenly she stoped he opened his eye's in disappointment as he saw her getting up but quickly she turned around showing her fantastic ass of as she inserted his shaft back into her Anakin grabbed her has and loved the feeling of it

Ahsoka felt his cock hit new places in this new position and she liked it she leaned back so her entire body moved with her as she bounced

she took Anakin's hands and removed them from her ass and put her own hands on her ass and spread her cheeks

Anakin could see her pussy eating up his cock as they fucked he looked a little up at her little slightly darker orange asshole and smiled

Ahsoka was riding him like her life depended on it it felt so good suddenly she felt her master push her forward and next she felt his thumb at the crack of her ass she turned her head to him ´´ Master what are you doing ´´ there was a slight worry in her voice she had never done anything with her ass

Anakin smiled ´´ just trying something new Snips ´´ as he called her her pet name he pushed his thumb into her ass she screamed from the new feeling and stopped bouncing she relaxed as he pushed more of his thumb in causing her entire body to shiver she gripped the sheets below her as his thumb was completely buried inside her as they stayed like that for a moment

´´Are you ok ´´ Anakin asked slightly concerned and felt kind of guilty for not asking her for permission first

She didn't answer imidietly

Anakin could feel her ass contracting around his thumb ´´yeah I'm fine´´ she swallowed ´´ try moving´´

Anakin slowly started to pull his thumb back but as soon as he moved Ahsoka yelped and her hips shot up almost leaving his cock only his tip stayed inside her she slid down his shaft again and Anakin moved his thumb again this time Ahsoka moaned

it started to feel good she smiled and moved her ass up and then down again getting a pace going again

Ahsoka started breathing heavily as she felt her masters thumb move in her ass when she moved it felt weird and kind of hurt but it was starting to feel really good she moved with more confidence

She turned her head to Anakin ´´ move it please´´

Anakin didn't hesitate he started fingering her asshole and she moaned loudly and her back was arching in pleasure ´´ AH AH AH MATER I'M CUMMM.. AAAHH´´ she came hard her body froze for a second as both her ass and pussy clenched around his cock and finger she fell forward onto the bed his cock still in her Anakin removed his finger from her asshole and her body shuttered

´´Master..you haven't... cum.. yet ´´ she said catching her breath

´´no I have not ´´ he removed his cock from her pussy and got on top of her he put his cock on her ass

Ahsoka was startled ´´ NO master I'm not ready to take that big cock in my ass ´´

´´don't worry snips ´´ he said his voice smooth as he carrased her lekku next he grabbed her asscheeks and spread them but he didn't put it in her asshole instead he slid his dick between her cheeks and started moving pushing her cheeks together around his cock she lay there exhausted as her master hotdoged her she was going to try some things with her ass later and maybe have a surprise for Bren when he got back

her master grunted and with effort she turned around pushed him on his back and got on him she grabbed his dick stroking it she put her pussy on it her wet pussy lips enveloped him as she stroked the top part and moved her pussy on the lower part and then he came his white cream shooting up her stomach and hit her breasts the next spurt hit her stomach and then the last on her pussy Ahsoka moaned and rubbed his cock inside her pussy but not taking him in the last spurt shot out on the inside of her pussy lips she let go and sat on the bed tasting some of the sperm on her boobs she moved her hand down to enjoy the small amount of cum in her pussy and rubbed herself for a moment she moved down more her fingers glistening with cum and rubbed her little asshole she couldn't wait to play with it later


	8. Storms

**Auther: Thank you to everyone reading my story I really hope you are enjoying it and continue to do so**

It was a rainy day on Coruscant, The clouds where dark and lightning struck as the rain poured down

For some Jedi this was perfect weather for training by going outside and trying to meditate with the lightning or going to the obstacle track

But for other Jedi it was a day to stay inside and hope to the force that their master wasn't one of those Jedi who liked to train in that horrible weather,

Ahsoka sat on her bed and meditated the sound of rain hitting her window was soothing to her, It had been a week since Bren left and she hadn't heard from him at all not that that didn't surprise her she never made any contact with friends when she was on a mission, still she hoped to hear from him.

RYLOTH

The Republic had claimed another village on their way to Aayla Secura's last known position,

´´Catch your breath and check your weapons we will be moving in 20 minutes´´ Bren called over the troops,

he had been on the planet for a week now and he wanted nothing more than to end this as soon as possible, They had lost way too many troops than he was comfortable with.

Drea knelt over a trooper using the force to heal him she looked at Bren, It had only been a week and already this war had turned him into a Jedi general and that wasn't necessarily a good thing,

Bren walked over to where Luminara, Gree, Barris, Ortel and a male Twi'lek where,

There was a holographic projector on the ground and it was showing the area, Two days ago the Republic fleet that Bren and Drea had arrived with had broken through the Separatist blockade and sent the rest of the troops down,

Luminara was speaking and the two clone commanders were listening though Bren notices Barris was looking at him they had formed a friendship in the week since he arrived she had been a good mentor of sorts to Bren seeing as she had more experience in all of this than him

Bren smiled and waved briefly she nodded in response he stood beside her and listened to Luminara

´´Scouts have reported that the next village is more heavily guarded than the rest so I believe whoever is in command is in there´´

Luminara said

The holo changed to an image of what Bren could only describe as a fortress

Luminara continued ´´ It's surrounded by a swamp so our tanks will have a hard time getting through´´

´´not only our tanks the swamp is so unpredictable not even our light vehicles might not make it´´ Ortel said

Gree spoke ´´ and we will never take that fortress without them´´

The Twi'lek spoke in a Rylothian accent´´Your machines will be to slow but our Blurrg can navigate through easily´´

Bren had learned that Blurrg's where a creature the Twi'lek's used as mounts

Ortel ´´ Maybe but you only have a few, not enough to rush the fortress´´

The Twi'lek zoomed out the holo and marked an area ´´ Here you will find a group of freedom fighters they will help´´

Luminara ´´ Why are you so sure the freedom fighters don't like the Republic much more than they do the Seperatists´´

Twi'lek ´´ These will help, that fortress used to be their home they will fight for it´´

Luminara ´´ then let us contact them ´´

Twi'lek´´ like you said they are no friends of the Republic they will not answer if we don't greet them in person´´

Luminara ´´ fine we will send a small squad to negotiate with them´´

Twi'lek ´´ I will go those who go must have a guide the winds of Ryloth there are dangerous ´´

Drea stepped in ´´ Agreed, Luminara what do you say we send the padawans with him´´

Luminara nodded

CORUSCANT

Ahsoka's room was dark she was on her bed rubbing her womanhood she had been meditating for an hour and wanted to do something fun and since Bren wasn't there or her master she decided to have a little me time

She was slowly rubbing around her clit teasing herself for a while then finally she went a little faster and hit her little nub she bit her lip as she pleasured herself

She laid down on her back and took one of her lekku in her mouth she shivered as she sucked on her sensitive organ

she stuck a finger inside her wet cunt and moved her finger around and sucked harder on her lekku , She inserted another finger inside herself and started going in and out, her lekku fell from her mouth as she moaned she started rolling her hips against her fingers trying to get them deeper but they where as deep as they would go suddenly she got an idea

She hadn't done this in a while she thought to herself she used the force to call her shoto lightsaber to her hand she removed a power coupling so it wouldn't turn on then she slowly pushed it into her wet hole and moaned in delight as she buried the entire hilt in her pussy she closed her eye's and started fucking herself with the lightsaber

She started moaning louder in rhythm with the lightsaber going in her pussy then she started twisting it as she pulled it out and pushed it in again

she took the lightsaber out of her pussy and got on her knees and put the lightsaber in her mouth enjoying the taste of herself for a moment then bent forward so her head was on the mattress and put the lightsaber back in her wet cunt but this time she used the force to move it and grabbed the bed sheet with her hands as she started pounding herself with the force it wasn't nearly as close as a real dick but it was good enough, She reached a hand back and started rubbing her asshole and eventually stuck her finger inside now feeling the lightsaber move in her pussy and finger exploring her ass she felt herself about to cum she pushed her finger all the way in as she came she lifted herself up with her other hand her mouth open as she exhaled as her orgasm swept over her

she removed the lightsaber from her core and brought it to her mouth but before she started sucking it she put her face back down and pressed the hilt to her ass poking at her asshole the lightsaber was wet and lubricated from her juices and she started pushing in she pushed her lips together so she wouldn't scream and pushed inside her ass she screamed slightly inside her mouth but she kept going it hurt but it felt good she kept going until the hilt was all the way in she let out a breath and let it stay in her ass for a minute before moving it and to her surprise it didn't hurt as much as she thought instead it was pleasure she felt she smiled to herself and started moving the lightsaber in and out in short strokes it was much harder to do since her ass was way tighter than her pussy so she kept a slow pace,

She reached down with her other hand and started rubbing her labia to add some more pleasure she started doing deeper strokes into her ass and slowly went a bit faster her back arched as she pulled it out and pushed it back in, after awhile she sat on her ass pushing the lightsaber completely up her ass she moaned and spread her legs she used the force to call her other saber and pushed it into her soaking wet pussy moved it rapidly twisting and turning using the force to but the lightsaber in her ass slightly out just to push it back in she fell on her back with her legs in the air as she fucked herself hard her mouth wide open gasping and moaning and screaming her entire body trembled as she came with both her lightsabers buried in her holes her legs fell sweat pouring of her chest rising and falling as she took deep breathes

´´ I can't wait for you to come home Bren´´

RYLOTH

´´God I can't wait to go home´´ Bren said to himself

He, Barris and they're Twi'lek guide where on speeders speeding through the harsh wind they only had two speeders the Twi'lek was on one and Bren and Barris sat on another Barris's arms around Bren's waist

´´WHAT?´´ Barris yelled from behind him

´´NOTHING´´

He could barely see the sand was thick in the air and the wind went so fast it was hard to keep the speeder steady, a green light blinked on his wrist it was his comlink he answered the Twi'lek spoke

´´ We will have to find shelter the storm is getting worse´´

´´How can it be getting worse´´ Bren said

´´My scans are picking up caves ahead we will take shelter there follow me closely´´

Bren did as the Twi'lek said and in a moment they were inside a cave far enough underground so that the storm wouldn't reach them

Bren and Barris got off their speeder Bren removed his hood and goggles,

Sand fell from his hair and he itched all over, Barris didn't seem uncomfortable she looked around

The Twi'lek was gathering some sort of moss of the walls

´´What are you doing ´´ Bren asked

´´making fire´´

Bren didn't question it and removed his boot and poured sand out of it

Barris turned to the Twi'lek ´´ How long till the storm passes´´

The Twi'lek sat down and put the moss in front of him ´´Hopefully within the next few hours´´

´´Hours!?´´ Bren said ´´We can't wait that long´´

´´We have to we won't survive in that storm´´ he pointed to Bren's lightsaber ´´ Can you give me a light?´´

Bren turned on his lightsaber and poked the moss with it, it instantly caught fire and started to give off heat

Bren and Barris sat down at the fire

´´ We at least close ?´´ Bren asked

The Twi'lek pulled out a holoprojector and turned on a map

´´ Yes once the storm is over we should be there within 2 hours in the meantime you should get some rest´´

´´ What about you? ´´ Bren said

´´I'm going to collect more for the fire and see if there is any food to be had´´

´´We have food´´ Bren said and pulled out a ration bar

´´ HA maybe you can eat that but not me´´

He walked into one of the holes that led deeper into the cave and vanished

Barris had pulled out one of her own bars and was eating,

Bren took a bite of his own ´´ so how is Luminara as a master ´´

She swallowed her food and answered ´´ she's a good teacher but very set in her ways and strict´´

´´Doesn't sound like fun´´

´´ Being a padawan isn't supposed to be fun it's a time to learn... now more than ever´´

She took another bite

´´ How about Drea is she... Fun... ´´

Bren smiled remembering the last time he and his master had some 'fun' as she put it

´´ yes very much, well so far at least, I've only been her padawan for a week now ´´

Barris blushed slightly ´´ does she...help you ... you know ...with ..stress and stuff?..´´

´´What? ´´ Bren knew what she was talking about but it was still a kind of personal question.

She continued ´´ I don't mean to offend you I'm just curious... Ahsoka told me about some things her master does with her and I was just curious´´

´´If you must know.. yes, she has helped... why?´´

She blushed, even more, her green face turning a darker green ´´ it's just my master is very strict...and...does everything by the book...so...she's never.. helped me...like that ´´

She was hugging her knees to her chest

´´ But your always so calm and focused maybe you just don't need it´´

She shook her head ´´That's just on the outside, inside I'm bursting need and curiosity´´

´´ Have you talked to your master about it ?´´

´´ No not directly but I've tried to let her know without saying it and she always turns it away´´

´´I'm sorry to hear that´´ he paused ´´ If... if you want..I could...you know maybe help´´

She turned her face to him ´´ Really?´´

He could hear a little excitement in her voice

´´ If that's what you really want..then.. yes´´´

she scootched closer to him clearly nervous

Bren slowly leaned his face closer to hers and their lips touched they closed their eye's and kissed, her lips were soft she started pushing closer to him and opened her mouth their tounges dancing together

she slowly drew her face back looking at him tears forming in her eye's

´´ Hey are you ok´´ Bren asked in a soft voice and put his hand on her cheek

she nodded smiling

she threw herself at him pushing him on his back she kissed him again this time with passion they pulled back for air and before she could start again Bren went for her neck kissing and sucking on it softly she gasped in surprise and pleasure as her kissed up and down her neck, she put her hand around his head feeling his hair in her finger as she hugged him

Bren slowly worked his way up her jaw until he got to her mouth again he kissed her and she him they lay there Barris on top of him kissing him everytime she pulled away to breath she just wanted to kiss him again

Bren put his hands on her hips and explored her backside, she stopped and looked at him with an uncomfortable look on her face

´´Sorry I'll stop´´ he said and moved his hand away from her

´´No it's just... I've never been touched there before´´ she said embarrassed

´´ It's ok you don't have to be embarrassed just tell me to stop and we will stop´´ he said caringly

she put her hand on his and put them back on her hips and kissed him again

the wind was roaring above them sending whistles down into the cave to join the sound of kissing

she started to feel something poking her she looked down and saw Bren's pants bulging like something wanted to come out, she knew what she knew how sex worked even if she had never been this close to another being before

She moved her hand slowly down his body until her palm was on top of the bulge she started rubbing her palm on it and felt Bren exhale into her mouth

Bren moved his own hands down her legs and up again she stopped kissing him and moved her face back though not by much he could still feel her heavy breathing

Bren started moving his hands on her stomach until he reached her crotch though still clothed he could feel the heat radiating from her yet untouched womanhood

they rubbed each other as they stared into each others eye's

´´Well not much to eat but enough moss for the night´´ the voice was the Twi'lek he was almost back they panicked quickly sitting up Bren used the force to call a blanket to him and quickly wrapped it around them

both Barris and Bren used the force to calm themselves as the Twi'lek arrived with more moss

´´So what are you doing´´ he asked

´´ Oh just´´ they looked at each other ´´ talking ´´

The Twi'lek added some moss to the dying fire

´´well since you two are still awake you can talk and look after the fire for awhile I'm gonna get some shut eye´´

he laid down on his side facing away from them

Barris and Bren smiled at each other

´´Well that was unfortunate ´´ Bren whispered

she blushed ´´ Yeah...can ...can we continue... later? ´´

´´if you find a quiet spot be sure to let me know´´ he said wrapping his arm around her.


End file.
